I Miss You
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Phil and Keely reunite with a help of a little boy from another time. Sequel to Sayonara no Mirai 2121 and songfic to the Avril Lavigne song When you're gone


**Here's my comeback fanfic on POTF, a continuation from my previous fanfic, "Sayonara no Mirai 2121", but this time, this sequel is a songfic to Avril Lavigne's "When you're Gone".**

**The Diffys are back in the year 2121, but Phil can't just let go too much, as he only thought of his own family. Keely, meanwhile, can't still forget him and still wished that Phil will come back to her. Will he make it back before things go from sad to even sadder?**

Phil is now home in the year 2121. Lloyd and Barbara brought back all their items from the present and finally he is at peace… for now. But, one evening before he goes to bed, he feels that no matter how hard he tries to forget Keely, he can't. He even sleeps with tears on his eyes.

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side**

Meanwhile, back in the present day, Keely also tries to forget him. She tries to be cheerful, happy and always wearing a smile on her face. But it looks like it seems hopeless, as she still tries to forget the past. At one point, when a teacher asked Keely to recite a love poem, she finally ends up crying when she was almost finished.

She said, "Miss Darbus, excuse me…" and she ran away.

**  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

Phil also had problems in his now OK life back in the year 2121, but he can't keep up since he left her. In fact, Lloyd noticed this and said, "Phil, anything wrong?"

He said, "No, Dad."

Lloyd said, "Come on, son. Admit it. You still miss Keely just for us."****

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

Keely was approached by Via and she said, "Keely, you still love Phil, do you?"

Keely, still crying, said, "Yes, Via. I wish I shouldn't have let go of him… but I still like what he did for his family. But in the end, I'm the one who gets all the suffering…" she still cries.

Via said, "Well, Keely, you'll learn to forget him. It will be all fine."

Keely said, "No, Via. It will never be the same, anyway." She keeps crying.

Back in the future, Phil finally cried when he can't take it no more. He said, "Dad, I shouldn't have don't this to you. I should have destroyed the time machine when we had the chance. I'm sorry, I still love Keely."

**  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do**

One day, as Phil walks on the sidewalk, he sees a boy about 7 years old. The boy asked Phil, "Do you have a problem, mister Diffy?"

Phil was shocked and he said, "How did you know my name? who are you?"

The boy replied, "You'll find out, Phillip Diffy. For now, I'll answer your questions later, just take me to your house."

Phil just did what the boy said, and the boy told them that he will make Phil happy. Of course, they believed him and Barbara said, "Well, Phil, trust this kid. He'll help you out."

Phil said, "Will you help me to come back to Keely?"

The boy said, "Meet me tomorrow, I'll pick you up in this house. Wait for me in the morning." Then he left and Phil said, "I hope you'll help me…"

**  
When you walk away  
I**** count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

The same day, the same kid came to Keely and said, "I can help you."

Keely said, "How?"

The boy said, "Tomorrow morning, wait for me. Someone will come."

Keely said, "Will it be.. Phil?"

The boy said, "You'll never know. Just wait tomorrow morning." Then he left. Keely still has to find out, but she hopes that Phil will come home, to her arms.

**  
****We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah**

The morning after, Phil packed his things and his gadgets he used when they were still in the year 2004. Before he left, Lloyd said, "When to get back in that time period, finish your studies. We'll see you in that year.. someday."

Phil said, "Yes, Dad. Take care of Pim for me. And good bye mom, dad."

The boy said, "Ready to go?"

Phil said, "I'm ready." The, the two boys rode the cyberslider that will take them back to the year 2007.****

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

Keely, on the other hand, woke up before sunrise, waiting for the boy. Then, as the sun rises, hshe saw a figure come to her. She cried in joy when it was Phil was the one who came up to her. She cried out, "PHIL!!!"

Phil did the same, "KEELY!!!"****

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

As they hugged each other tightly, Keely said, "I did hope that one day you'll come back to me."

Phil said, "Me too. A little boy sent me back here. But, where is he?"

The boy came out and he said, "Phil, Keely, I'm glad that you two are back again. Now, I must introduce myself. I'm your future son, Andrew. I came here to save you two, and to save myself from not being born. I know that you two are meant for each other, so I came to bring you two together."

**  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day**

Phil said, "I love you, Keely. You're mine, forever."

Keely said, "And I love you too, Phil. I'm yours, always."

Andrew said, "I have to go. My mission is finished. See you someday."

**  
And make it OK**

Phil said, "I'll see you too, Andrew. Goodbye." As Andrew faded, they held on to each other, because Phil will stay forever and ever, for he loves Keely. Now, until the end of time.

**  
I miss you**

They got married, and their families were there too. At last, a dream come true for the two lovers, and Andrew was watching from the sky in his cyberslider. He said, "Thanks, Mom, Dad. See you… when I'm born."

He then flies away to his original time, never to show up again… until he gets born.

**THE END**

**Well, it's a happy ending in the end. Leave reviews please!**


End file.
